


Wedding Pants

by tommiwithaquill



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommiwithaquill/pseuds/tommiwithaquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michaela can't find Connor in his separate changing room. Oliver's room is locked up. Where are the two of them? They're going to be late for their own wedding! She hopes Connor hasn't run off and that Oliver isn't crying alone somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Pants

**Author's Note:**

> My friend requested I write a sexy-time version of Coliver being late to their own wedding. This is that! Hope you all enjoy. <3 c:

“You look good,” Connor said as a way of greeting - reflection just to the left of Oliver’s. “Really good...never imagined saying that about someone in a bow tie.” Ollie watched the man stalk closer through the mirror, their eyes meeting. His tongue darted across his lips before he turned to look at Connor with his hands on his hips.

“You smell like smoke,” Oliver murmured as a reply. He let his hands go to Connor’s arms as one shiny shoe stepped between Connor’s - the other just to the right of Connor’s left. Oliver’s hands moved to Connor’s tie and unwound it only to get the knot less messy, his smile fond. “Nerves?” It was less of a question and more of a statement - one Connor nodded in agreement to as his hands wrapped around Ollie’s. 

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t be. I already downed a glass of whiskey,” Oliver admitted with a breathy laugh. 

“You’re nervous?” Connor looked completely shocked, as if he hadn’t thought that possible. Oliver had been bouncing off the walls since the day Connor had proposed. Excited and bringing Connor new wedding ideas every five minutes. Connor had acted put out by it but he had secretly enjoyed and even looked forward to those excited, gesturing arm movements and bright eyes. Especially since he knew it was him who was responsible. That wasn’t even including the sex - domesticity really got his boyfriend - wait, fiancé in the mood - hell, his husband in the mood.

Oliver was staring at him, hands tight on Connor’s tie before they slid down the length of silk. “Connor. Of course I’m nervous. I think you forget that this wedding is taking place in front of our family. Our friends. A giant group of people? Oh and the whole tying my life to yours thing. You’ve met yourself, right?” The tilt of his lips meant it was a joke but Connor ducked his head and Oliver quickly realized it wasn’t the time. “Hey...hey, look at me.” Oliver soothed Connor’s chin up and pressed their noses together, his hands pushing through Connor’s hair. “I was kidding.” His tongue passed his lips again and he backed up towards the couch, tugging Connor with him. 

“I think I know how to calm you down...” Ollie’s teeth sank into his lower lip after he spoke and Connor’s eyes darted down and back up rapidly. 

“Cutting in kind of close, don’t you think?” 

“You’re wearing a suit.” Oliver said bluntly. “We’re about to get married. I think the five minutes it’s going to take won’t be much of a drop in the bucket.” Connor laughed maybe a little too loudly at that. 

“I think five minutes is giving yourself too much credit,” Connor replied in the low voice he knew made Ollie weak. 

“Well in that case I won’t have enough time to get these slacks down, and they’re expensive, so maybe I should reconsid- ah!” Connor had turned Oliver around by grabbing an arm and tugging it behind his back as his other hand shoved Oliver’s hip. Ollie was pushed over the back of the couch with a huff of air that was bordering a laugh. 

“I can take care of those,” Connor said smugly as his palms rubbed broadly down Oliver’s sides and around his thighs to the front so he could fumble with the man’s belt and zipper. Connor’s mouth found the back of his soon-to-be-husband’s neck and sucked gently. Oliver melted back against him quickly when he felt that, weight relying on the couch to keep him off of the floor. 

Oliver shivered when he felt cold air hit the back of his thighs, pants and briefs pooling on top of those fancy Italian shoes. When he heard the foil of a condom he lifted his hand to look over his shoulder, both shocked and amazed. “You’re keeping condoms in your wedding pants?” 

“There’s lube in here too,” Connor replied smugly around the scrap of foil still in his mouth before he spit it out. “And don’t worry. Door’s locked.” He gestured with his chin towards said entrance before focusing on his cock, his own slacks dropped by that point. Connor shifted behind him and Oliver couldn’t figure out what he was doing until he felt two slick fingers pressed against his hole. 

“Cold!” Oliver gasped as his nails dug into the upholstery. 

“Shh...I couldn’t smoke inside, could I? It’ll warm up in no time.” Connor kept his voice low, eyes darting towards the door over Oliver’s head as he worked the other man open with a quick series of movements. He knew just how to get Oliver stretched enough that he could make love without hurting him, but still make Ollie feel it. That was how the other man liked it best, Connor had figured. He could hear Michaela’s heels as she frantically walked down the hall. So she had discovered he was missing. “You better not have lied about that five minutes,” Connor nipped Oliver’s ear when he said it before pulling his fingers free so he could hold the base of his cock. 

“Shit,” Connor hissed as he slowly pushed himself into Ollie, brow drawn down. “You’re still so tight...” It was panted out, his hands finally going to hold Oliver’s hips so he could pull the other man back against him slowly. Oliver whimpered and dropped his head. It felt good to open up around Connor and feel every give of muscle. 

“Told you it was cold,” Ollie managed to retort. 

Just as Connor bottomed out there was a quick series of raps on the door. “Don’t answer her,” Connor warned - punctuating the final word with a rough jerk forward. “And don’t make any noise.” That was easier said then done but Oliver bit down on the inside of his lips and clung harder to the back of the couch, Connor’s motions rocking him against the couch. 

“Oliver?” Michaela said, voice high and tight as it often became when she was stressed. “Oliver. The wedding is starting...” She didn’t mention Connor being gone. Interesting. She probably knew it would freak him out and figured she could find Connor and drag him to the altar by his ears if she had to. “Oliver?” 

“I know. Her voice is a total dick shrinker. She’ll be gone in a second...” Connor mused against the base of Oliver’s skull. He could feel the other man chuckling under the weight of his body and he started to move a little faster - make his thrusts harder. Oliver’s eyes rolled and squeezed shut and Connor started to kiss down as much of his neck as possible from their position. 

“Where are they?” Michaela could be heard asking herself over her heels clacking as she stalked away. 

Connor moved faster as he fucked Oliver. He pushed a hand around Ollie’s side slowly until he could move down between Oliver and the couch to get a good hold on his cock. Connor started to pull in time with the motions of his hips and sucked at a particular sensitive spot just under Oliver’s shirt collar. He left Oliver to balance over the edge of the couch and moved a hand up to grab the man’s bowtie, yanking on it and causing Oliver to spasm beneath him. 

A laugh punched out of Connor when he realized what had happened. “You didn’t even…last…ten minutes,” Connor got out between panted breaths as he slammed into Oliver to punctuate the words. He finally came, shaking hard against Oliver and moving his hands to grab at Oliver’s thighs and hold him close. “Don’t get jizz on your pants,” he warned - even though Oliver’s were pooled at his ankles, and some of his mess was trailed across his thigh where Connor had moved his hand. 

He eased carefully out of Ollie and worked the condom off so he could tie it and throw it away. His fiancé still panting over the back of the couch as he tried to work himself down slowly. Connor came back with a tissue and wiped him off gently before hoisting Oliver’s slacks up for him so he could tuck him back into his pants. “There we go.” Connor murmured = close to Oliver’s lips and those dark eyes. He kissed Oliver deeply until his knees were shaking and backed away with a stroke down Ollie’s chest. “Now. Let’s go get married.” 

The two of them soon stepped out into the hall and walked towards the huge entrance of their actual wedding venue, talking in idle whispers and bumping arms as they moved. “There you are!” Michaela snapped as she ran up behind them. “I’ve been looking all over for the two of you, and I find you together? Do you realize how late you are? Everyone is talking!” 

“Oh calm down, Michaela. It’s been like. Five minutes.” 

“That’s five minutes of everyone thinking you chickened out and ran away! Oliver’s parents are convinced he’s in the back crying all by himself. They’ve been hounding me to let me see him - and I haven’t known where he is! And there are people convinced that he got tired of your shit and decided to book it out before he made the worst mistake of his life!” 

“Good to know everyone has faith in our relationship,” Connor mumbled with a sour look. Oliver pet up his arm and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Michaela was fussing between them and trying to make them look presentable with a shake of her head.  
“I knew I should have had guards on the two of you. Leaving you alone was the worse idea of the century, but leaving you together would have been catastrophic…” She finally took two big steps back and looked down and back up, the heat of her anger fading into a smile. “Go. Go get married.” Michaela laughed with a wave of her hands towards the doorway. 

“Told you we’d get away with it,” Connor whispered slyly into Oliver’s ear as they stood before the doors to wait for them to open. 

Michaela’s voice was just as smug when it sounded behind them. 

“Oh by the way, Oliver? Your fly’s undone.”


End file.
